mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/Mixels - Gold Venom Storm Special
''Mixels - Gold Venom Storm Special ''is the first episode of season 2 of Dadaw's Mixels series(some helps form Tungster830). The Windesters(2015) go on advantrue to search more lands and tribes, they finds the Venomus Corp in thier land, then they find the Gold-Stars, but something messed up. Characters Major Characters *Winderdo(Debut) *Pro-Ro-Pell-Ell-O(Debut) *Wingid(Debut) *Tlask(Debut) *Venker(Debut) *Vaucoon(Debut) *Golreak(Debut) *Goldor(Debut) *Goldien(Debut) *Major Nixel *Mutant Nixel(Debut) Minor Characters *Nixels *Muscle Nixel(Debut) *Wincat(nominated) *Glorp-Corp(nominateds) Bumpers Characters *Herio *Whurl *Derdo *Bit *Ball *Armo *Fini *Crak *Quar *Laseye *Lajet *Hanzer * Cbave * Hoohat * Canin Combinations Maxes *Windesters(2015) Max *Venomus Corp Max *Gold Stars Max Mixes *Venker/Pro-Ro-Pell-Ell-O *Tlask/Winderdo *Wingid/Vacunoos More Comming Soon Transcript intro ACT 1-THE ADVENTRUE BEGINS on the Spining Lands in an house on the Spinning Lands Pro-Ro-Pell-Ell-O(O speak): We still need to search more lands, after all, there can be more Mixels tribes. Winderdo: I told you, I checked the map and there is nothing there! O: But not all Mixels check all the planets to find, you know. Wingid: I agree with O, there is might be tribes in westlands, or in deserts, you know somewhere, or even underwater, we can fly, we can check it fast. Winderdo: Okay, Okay! lets go for it! Pro-Ro-Pell-Ell-O(all of him): YAY! I want to check the westland under Wincat's floating land, I can see sometimes some weird green things from there, I dont realy know what is it, well fun to play near to his floating land. Winderdo: This ccould be the Glorp-Corp. Wingid: Glorp-Corp? in westland? HAHAHAHAHAHA! O: Okay this is not the time for this, now lets go there. on the westland close up and toxic and venom factories has showen BUMPER 1 - MEGA MIX Herio: Hey guys! Derdo, Whurl, and Laisoders: What? Herio: LETS MIX! Derdo, Whurl, and Laisoders: Okay! Windesters and Laisoders: big rainbow cubit MIX! by Laiser tornado 1 END ACT 2-MAX FIGHT on the Venomus Corp Tlask: Oh, isnt it so fun to swim in our toxic pool? Venker: Yeah! What do you think Vacunoos? Vacunoos: So fun, especially if I am doing what I am doing, eating an hamlogna sandwich! shown Winderdo: O, you were right! O: I told you! Tlask: Hey hey! look on where you are landing, flying monsters from nowhere! Wingid: Wait wait! We are here to be friends! Vacunoos: Should we listen to him? Venker: Yeah, Tlask! Tlask: No, TIME TO MAX FIGHT! on the Venomus Corp on the Windesters on a giant Venomus Corp Cubit Venomus Corp: MAX! by toxic gass Venomus Corp Max(in Tlask's voice): OH YEAH! on a giant Windesters Cubit Windesters: MAX! by a Tornado turns into a pixel fight game Narrator: Ready! Fight! Venomus Corp Max: venom for 1 second Windesters Max: heavy winds, doing special move/does a huge wind breath Narrator: Windesters Max wins! turn to normal Venomus Corp Max(in Tlask voice): Wow your good, (Voice turns to Vacunoos' Voice) Why did you come here to the giant westland full of venom and toxic, or more simply the Toxic Westlands? Windesters Max(In O's voice): Were searching for new tribes, lands, and for MORE MIXEL FUN! De-Max Venomus Corp Max: Corp De-Max Tlask: So why didnt you tell us this from the start? Venker: Because you didnt let them. Tlask: Oh, sorry. Next time, I know to not start a fight before we hear all of what the 2nd side has to say. BUMERPER 2 - SCORPI ASKS HOOHAT Scorpi: What is cute, spiky and loveable? Cbave: Hoogi? Scorpi: No. Hoohat: A Cactus? Scorpi: No.. Canin: King Nixel? Scorpi: NOO! ITS MEEEE!starts chasing the Piraxels with his tail up Piratxels: WAA! ACT 3 - WHO IS THIS NIXEL? on the Nixels Mine under the Toxic Westlands Major Nixel: Oh! Tyese Mixels found this westland of the dangerous tribe, now this is gonna be the hardest! Nixels: Nix, nix, nix, Seriously?..Nix, nix, nix Muscle Nixel: NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIX! Major Nixel: Nixels! You need to dig over the westlands and defeat the Mixels and steal their cubits once and for all! NOW! Nixels and Muscle Nixel: NIX!! start digging on a venom pool Nixels: Nix?out of the mine and falls into the pool Winderdo: Guys, are you hearing something? Venker: It came from the pool! Nixels:venom mixes with the Nixel and it becomes Mutant Nixel Mutant Nixel: NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIX! NIX...NIX....NIIIIIIX! Tlask: Wow! Thats 1 huge Nixel! But they Nixels are always attacking so, ahhhhhhhhhh! Winderdo: I GOT A CUBIT! LETS MIX TLASK! Tlask and Winderdo: the cubit MIX! by Electric Bolt Venker and Pro-Ro-Pell-Ell-O: the cubit MIX! by Tornado Wingid and Vacunoos: the cubit MIX! by Gas tornado Mutant Nixel: NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIX! the Mixels Tlask: Wow, how he is doing this? Mabye because of OUR VENOM! Venker: I think the only strong enough thing that can beat him now is that Venom thing! is shaking Max cones out from the ground and punch mutant Nixel Mutant Nixel: NIX! over and gets defeated Winderdo: Who are you? Gold-Stars Max: UnMax Gold-Stars: Remember us Winderdo? Windesters: GOLD-STARS! Tlask: YAY! We are meeting MORE MIXELS! YAY! and intro music playing END! Gallery Fight of Windesters and Venomus Corp.png Venomus COrp touch the cubit.png Venomus Corp(photo).png Windesters touch the cubit.png Windesters 2.0(photo).png